Alpha Dark Stars: Demon Warriors of Justice
by blackfenra
Summary: When they thought that the world had fallen down on them, certain people realized that they aren't what they seem to be. Love and romance may have forsaken them, but they will never give up on love, especially if its their lives at stake!
1. Dark Stars:Prologue

**Alpha Dark Stars: Demon Warriors of Justice**

* * *

 ** _Characters: Pairing from different animes, mangas, games and others are OC. But I will stick to writing the characters just the way they are._**

 _Disclaimer: All the characters herein are owned by their respective artists/mangakas and none are mine. (Well, the plot maybe...) Read at your own discretion._

 **PROLOGUE**

A long time ago, the Heavenly Realm and the rulers of the Demon World have made a pact together with the humans of the Earth: wars are banned. If anyone should wage a war against the others, the pact is automatically revoked and in return, each holds a right to defend themselves without the fear of being brought into Courts.

To further this pact, both Heavens and Demons have shared their powers to the Earthlings to help them defend themselves against attacks from any entity that may bring destruction and chaos that would ensure war. Thus, the Heavens have called their warriors Guardians, their powers mostly attributing to defense. But the sad fact was that only those who were born to the most wealthy and powerful had the chance to inherit the powers of the heaven. Soon, some of those who were installed as Guardians oppressed the poor by forcing labor and made people acknowledged themselves as the most superior among them.

The Demons, seeing that the Heavenly powers are being abused by the humans, stopped themselves from giving their powers. But one man, who are hailed by every demons as the most knowledgeable and powerful demon in the land, decided to share his powers to the chosen ones, humans who were born from humble origins and fated to inherit his skills and passion for justice. And from generation to generation, his powers spread across the Earth. The unknown powers were given a name, the Alpha. And those today that holds those powers are referred to as the "Dark Stars."

Peace reigns in the three kingdoms. Or so this story says...


	2. Sakuragi Hanamichi-Lord Bishamonten 1

**Anime:** _Slam Dunk by Takehiko Inoue_

 **Characters:** Sakuragi Hanamichi

 _Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiro Inoue and by all means I am just borrowing them characters!_

 _~Alpha Dark Star Warrior is a series focusing on different characters and their world. The Celestial God of Earth, Genbo, which symbolizes superhuman strength, wisdom, longevity and healing, is one fitting role for my favorite SD hero! 3 And so my fandom is a bit twisted but here it is! Please do leave comments and reviews and help me write the story! Thanks a bunch!_

* * *

 _Alpha Dark Star Warrior: Celestial God of Earth, Genbo_

 **Sakuragi Hanamichi – Shohoku's Bishamonten (First Part)**

Sakuragi Hanamichi was a sucker for fantasies. He has always lived along with fantasies to cover up his dark past. More so when he met the Sakuragi Guntai, Akagi Haruko, the rest of Shohoku basketball team and of course, more than he cared to admit, Rukawa Kaede. Fantasy had always been what's inside his head because to one like Sakuragi, the reality of the world is nothing to be happy about.

But even fantasies have limits. And Sakuragi Hanamichi, in his current predicament, would never, **EVER** dream about this.

 **"Run or you'll be hit!"**

Sakuragi Hanamichi was still confused as hell why he was running around in circles, being dragged around by people he is not familiar with, or why he was chased by a giant **STEEL BALL** that has deadly spikes. He was sweating from head to toe, his muscles sore and his breath uneven. He is too tired already but if he stopped, he would be crushed and that would be the end of him. And so he kept running desperately, clinging on to what energy he still has left. Even a Tensai like him can get exhausted.

 **"Mister Red Hair! Look out behind you!"**

A shrill voice caught his attention and his eyes widen in shock as he saw three blazing shurikens behind him. Feeling drained already, his reflexes were nothing as astounding as when he is at his peak and though he managed to dodged the first two shurikens, the last one directly hit him in the arm when he tried to save a pink-haired girl from getting hit herself. It grazed through his skin and Sakuragi cannot handle too much pain and so he did what he can: he screamed bloody hell.

 **"ITE! I'M SO GONNA GET BACK TO YOU FOR THIS!"**

 **"Mister! Mister! Stand up! The ball is approaching us!"** The pink-haired girl who he saved earlier was shuddering in fear. She was trying to help him stand up but because she was so light, she cannot by any means carry someone as heavy as him.

 **"Run! Don't mind me, just run! Farther from the ball and the shurikens!"**

 **"But..."**

 **"GO!"**

The girl hesitated at first but when they saw the huge ball of steel approaching them, she ran while crying. Unable to stand up himself, he cursed inwardly. _Shit, shit, shit... Think this is it for me..._ He was still feeling the pain from the shuriken hit he took earlier and the wound was still hurting him. Blood was spilling all over his arm and the sight of it almost made him lose consciousness. He made no further effort to stand up, let alone sit, and so he waited for his end.

But it never came.

His eyes shot open when he felt a force dragging him violently. He was whimpering in pain now but his curiosity got the better of him and looked up at his 'savior'.

 **"I know you are injured, but I need to move you, even if it means dragging you all the way to safety. Wherever safety is at this moment."** He was no more than than 16, brown-haired and had the same eyes as him. He was every bit bruised but he persevered about rescuing and so he relented. Sakuragi let out a smile of appreciation, he knows he must be out of breath dragging him around out of danger and guilty for feeling so useless at the moment.

 **"Thanks! I owe you a great deal."** He said humbly under shallow breaths.

The kid smiled although the smile never reached his eyes. **"Thank me later when we get out of here!"**

 **"Oh, so you think you can come out of here alive, kids?"**

Both Sakuragi and the kid snapped their heads to look at the person in front of them.

 **"Sakuragi Hanamichi. And Yuka Ogura. What a pleasant surprise to hear that you have such high expectations about escaping this."**

 _Oh, so his name was Yuka._ Sakuragi groaned. With all the ruckus happening, he haven't bothered asking for names. And Yuka's name was the first one he's learned about. _Hey, it's no time to be memorizing names! For goodness' sake Hanamichi, you are in danger!_ His mind hollered at him like a bitchy diva but he was too stupefied when the person who intercepted their escape took Yuka by the collar.

 **"Oi! Let go of him!"** It was supposed to be a threat, but with all his voice gone, it merely became a whisper. He is now pissed at himself, where was the Tensai that he was so proud about? Where is his strength when he needs it? _Damn!_

 **"I'll only let go of him, only if one of you awakens. It's been hours yet no ones showing signs of awakening...And I've even doubled up the fun."**

 **"What the hell are you talking about?! What awakening!? Oi, let go of him this instant!"** He tried to sound so brash again, yet his hoarse voice sounded so horrible.

 **"My, my, Hana-chan... If only you would awake the God in you... Then I wouldn't have to prolong your agony here."** His calm baritone voice was giving Sakuragi the chills but he kept his eyes steady on the man's hands as Yuka was struggling to swat it away, to no avail. He sighed. _When is this going to end so that I can go back to basketball..._

 _That's it! The Guntai... my teammates... Rukawa!_

A loud chuckle and "No, lemme go!" from Yuka snapped Sakuragi to reality once again. Where are the people he was always with? Why was he in this arena? Why was he fighting for dear life? What the hell is happening right now?!

"Ara, it seems you missed your buddies, My Lord."

Sakuragi growled. **"Where are they? Where are my friends?"**

The man slowly his arms and point towards a direction he won't barely miss.

There, sitting on benches, was his teammates from Shohoku, and was surrounded by the other basketball teams such as Ryonan, Kainan, Shoyo, Sannoh and others he could barely recognize from afar. Just a bit closer to where he is situated, is Haruko and his Guntai behind her. But something was amiss, he knew right away when he met Yohei's eyes and the latter turned away, looking guilty. And when he did turn to the other guntai members, they all looked away like Yohei did. Even Haruko evaded his gaze and something inside him broke. _Why are they doing this?_

He did the same with his teammates but each and everyone of them bowed down in total defeat, and even his stoic lover slash eternal rival Rukawa was agitated and disturbed, to say the least. He has picked up some of Rukawa's expression when they started going out together. But here he was, injured, on the verge of dying, and is extremely in need of help yet everyone is sitting there, as if they are watching men being slaughtered. He shut his eyes and calmed himself.

 **"My Lord, no matter what you do or say, your friends, your lover, will never be able to save you from here. Unless you awaken the power in you, you will die, what with your severe injuries. Not to mention, you are bleeding profusely."**

 **"Lemme go! Lemme go! Stop! You are hurting my neck! I can't breath!"**

The sound of Yuka's desperate pleas provoked something in Hanamichi, but his efforts of trying to support himself in his own two feet proved to be a failure. He would really die of blood loss at this point. He was weak, hungry, tired and distressed. And Hanamichi is close to losing his sanity.

And that last sanity went out the window when a body fell down on Hanamichi's feet, shaking violently, writhing in total agony. Her long hair of black covered her face thus Hanamichi can't make out of her face, but he can hear her cries just right. It was a cry of pure misery and loss. He was about to move towards the girl when he heard an audible crack reverberating through his ears.

The sight of the boy who helped him a while ago opened up a new feeling in him. It was something red, something hot and something that he can't stop. He was now limp in the arms of the man who taunted the both of them, and he looks as though he was not breathing anymore. Hanamichi was aghast to find that he was close to his ultimate ending. _Yuka... no..._

 **"Hey... Kouga-chan, when are you going to show me the warriors! I am getting impatient here!** " A girl come near them, but Hanamichi's sight was red, too red that he can't distinguish anyone anymore. He was shaking, his body trembling in a sensation he can't name...

 **"Don't be impatient, Baba-sama. In time, you will see one of them. Or maybe more!"** His laugh seems comfortable and laid back, not caring about the hideous deed he's done to the beautiful boy in his arms.

 **"Don't get too cocky with me..."** Hanamichi was now beyond furious. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath him but he was too infuriated that he didn't mind it, with his eyes that never left the man. His short red hair, blazing in the lights, slowly grew into a very considerable length and like tendrils dancing on the breeze. The aura around him expanded into an energy-sucking whirlwind, and Hanamichi didn't look the same anymore.

 **"An awakening!"** Gasps can be heard all around the arena, with all of Hanamichi's friends looking too surprised. But the two people in front of him did not seem to mind, it's more like they are enjoying the show.

 **"So, it only takes one kill to awaken you from your slumber, Lord Bishamonten!"** The man clapped in glee.

Hanamichi was totally out of control right now, rage seeping through his very core giving him the energy he so desperately need and want at that moment. He went to touch Yuka's cheeks gently and murmured a silent 'thank you' before turning unto his sworn enemy.

Hanamichi haven't totally noticed that the girl with the horrible guy swooned at his beautiful eyes, brassy amber with cat-eye slits in them, at that very instant. Oh well, he needed to get back at this man who made him suffer so much.

 **" . ."**


End file.
